


Neko

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horo's lonely so he wants to get a cat, but Ren talks him out of it. So he decides to get something even better. HoroRen fluffy shonen ai oneshot and a bad attempt at humor R&R (Old fic; Posted on ff.net on 07-25-06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073696) by [MrStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrStiles/pseuds/MrStiles)



Ren stared intently at his book. Truth be told, the Chinese boy was pretty bored. He was about to get up to get some more milk when Horo barged into the room.

"Hey Ren!" he said cheerfully. Ren sighed.

"What do you want, Horo?" he asked, not glancing away from his book.

"I need a little advice," Horo said. Ren looked up and stared at him, indicating that he was listening. "I was thinking of getting a cat. What do you think?" Ren smirked at him.

"Do you really believe that you could take care of a cat all by yourself? You have a hard time remembering to dress yourself in the morning."

"That was _one time_!" Horo whined.

"Yeah, well, if you mess up this time you could end up killing the poor creature. Cats need to be fed _everyday_. Plus they shed everywhere and they're not always housebroken. It's a lot of work and I'm sure that _you_ wouldn't be able to do it all." Horo pouted, trying to look offended.

"Aw, but Ren, I get lonely in that house all by myself!"

"And I'm sure killing an innocent feline won't help that at all." Horo sat and pondered this for a moment.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" he muttered.

Ren went back to reading his book and Horo sat there in silence, thinking of other ways to solve his problem.

"Hey Ren?" Horo said after a few minutes.

"Now what?" Ren said, agitatedly.

"I have another idea!"

"Great. Don't tell me," Ren snapped, taking a sip of his milk.

"How about _you_ move in with me?" Horo asked, innocently. Ren spat out his milk in surprise, getting it all over the older boy. After recomposing himself from the unexpected proposition he stared at Horo with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"Yeah! Come on! You're even better than a cat! Now that I think about it… you even look a bit like one."

"I do not!" Ren screeched.

"Yeah you do! You've got those sexy golden cat eyes." Ren blushed at the word 'sexy'. "Come on Ren! It's so lonely being in that house all by myself! You can move out of this dinky apartment and stay with me. Don't tell me you don't get lonely too." Ren hesitated.

"I-"

"So what do you think?" Horo interrupted, flashing Ren a big smile.

"Why me?" Ren asked. "Chocolove would probably move in with you if you asked him to." Horo pouted.

"But Ren," he whined, "you're special!" Ren blushed and set his book down, opening his mouth to respond. Before he could say anything, Horo took this opportunity to seize Ren's lips with his own.

Ren melted in his arms, loving the feeling of being this close to the Ainu. Horo smirked into the kiss before breaking it and resting his forehead against Ren's, brushing a few strands of hair from his face.

"Horo?" Ren asked, confused about what just happened.

"Aishiteru, Ren," he said, smiling widely. Ren looked into his eyes and smiled back.

"Wo ye ai ni, Horokeu," he said, softly. Horo pecked another kiss on his cheek.

"So… you moving in, then?" Horo asked hopefully. Ren sighed.

"Alright, fine," he huffed, sitting back in his chair again and grabbing his book as if nothing happened. Horo sat there smiling to himself for a while before his thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from Ren's direction.

"Hey Ren?"

" _Yes_ , Horo?" Horo hesitated.

"Are you… purring?"

"Kisama!" The Chinese boy yelled, throwing his book at his new roommate.


End file.
